


the good person

by honeyluca



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyluca/pseuds/honeyluca
Summary: kyungsoo learns. kyungsoo do. except it's not as easy as it sounds.but jongin's voice takes him to new heights, in more ways than one.





	1. good ideas

kyungsoo has no idea how things went this...far.

  
it had only been a dare. just another round of playful teasing by his friends, the usual taunting about how he's "never going to get a knot up his ass" because he "already has a stick up there!" from how "prim and proper" he is.

  
maybe he is. was.

  
ten years of homeschooling gave him no experience of a normal social life, until he was released from the confines of his home - and the clutches of his overprotective siblings - and thrusted into college. a new environment, new people, a whole new _life _were laid out in front of him, and he would've been carried away by the relentless currents if not for his friends.

  
_best_ friends, baekhyun would've corrected. _ONLY_ friends sehun would've added. but that's not the point. the point is that they - along with cousin minseok - have been there for him, with him since the start.

  
and he loves them, he truly does. especially for helping him cope with all the things he was unfamiliar with since he came out of his shell. except some advices might have been better be given a second thought, or a third.  
including the one where they taught him about, well, sex.

  
don't get him wrong; 22-year-old kyungsoo _knows _sex. it's a form of mating, a sexual intercourse, a mechanism designed to ensure the survival of their species. of course kyungsoo knows, he learnt about it.

  
sehun was horrified. baekhyun only shook his head.

  
they told him they were going to teach him real sex. and Everything That Goes Around It.

  
four weeks of chips, notes, porn videos and screaming (on kyungsoo's part) and he would gladly say he has graduated and mastered the arts of Sex and Everything That Goes Around It. to which, baekhyun and sehun denied, because he had not experienced the real thing, and for that he "still has a long way to go!"

  
practicals? that was all it took. so he did the only logical thing he had thought, well, logical back then. he asked his friends to help him with the real thing. in short: he proposed - what he had learnt it's called - an orgy.

  
sehun was horrified, again. baekhyun fainted.

  
and so his friends had to take him back to the basics, to before he learnt about all this sex thing. they taught him about doing it with someone he's truly comfortable with, and with whom he's attracted to. there are people who does it with anyone, and while they have no problem with those people they asked him to think thoroughly before he decides to go down that path.

  
and he pursed his lips. no, definitely not. he's not exactly an open person, still shy and timid around people, and he's not up to offering himself to any willing alphas.

  
so his friends joked about him waiting for The One. and that since he wasn't actually going to face any alphas much less take one to bed, he might as well find someone where he didn't actually have to see them.

  
it was a joke. but kyungsoo, kyungsoo thought they were right.

  
which led to him onto an online app, and after multiple failed attempts, he finally met him, going by the pseudonym kimjgn8.

  
no face, no profile. just an icon showing an unbuttoned shirt revealing a tanned chest up to a chin, and a personality that has him blushing down to his neck.

  
it took two months of talking only, and a gradually increasing amount of back and forth flirting (though one would argue kmjgn8 did most of the job), to finally have, what baekhyun taught him, a dirty chat.

  
and then it was no turning back.


	2. good photos

the door bursts open as kyungsoo rushes in, feet quick on the smooth floor and bag bouncing on his back. he trows a quick "i'm home!" hoping no one is thinking about catching him, though he knows his dad's still at work and his mom is getting ready for a visit to her friend's and seungsoo-

"hey, what's the hurry?"

kyungsoo sighs, turning around to face his brother. he's at the base of the stairs and he would've been flying up to his room already, except he doesn't turn his back on his brother. no matter how annoying he can be.

"got some...work to do," he shrugs, averting his eyes.

"you know you suck at lying."

he huffs. "i've just got something to do," he tiptoes to peek behind his brother before looking back at hik again. "aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" he lowers his voice, "or were you fired?"

"the boss would have to think thrice before firing their best employee," seungsoo scoffs. "it just happens to be my day off. i'm going out to grab a bite, and just seeing if you're up for sushi."

"no thanks," he says, eyes darting to the clock. if seungsoo notices his jumpy state, he doesn't comment on it. "i've had my lunch."

"you're ditching me now? can't believe my little brother's all grown up--"

kyungsoo groans, and cuts him off. "no, i'm giving you a chance to ask out the beta you've been drooling over!"

seungsoo coughs. "wait what bet--"

"what do you mean what beta? she's like right next do--"

"SHUH," seungsoo whisper shouts, looking left and right to make sure no maid or worse, mom is around. kyungsoo delights in his flustering state. "_that_ stays between you and me."

"only if you let me go now," kyungsoo sing-songs, to which seungsoo grumbles out a 'fine'. he trots up the stairs cheekily. dad? work. mom? her friend's. seungsoo? awkward date. maid? she finishes in half an hour, and will be out on her way.

the house, all to himself. perfect.

* * *

the mattress gives a light bounce when kyungsoo all but jumps onto it, shirt riding up a tad bit as he makes himself comfortable sitting against the headboard. bare legs - pants into bed is a big no-no - fold themselves into a cross as he opens his phone, hoping, hoping--

_kimjgn8: online_

_yes_.

starrysoo☆:  
_Hi_

kimjgn8:  
_someone's early today_  
_ excited?_

kyungsoo scoffs, though his cheeks colour the barest hints of pink.

starrysoo☆:  
_Don't get ahead of urself_  
_ Classes ended early, evening one's cancelled_

kimjgn8:  
_so u came to me_

starrysoo☆:  
_I was bored_

kjmjgn8:  
_where r ur friends?_

starrysoo☆:  
_Classes...we don't share the same courses for this semester :(_

kimjgn8:  
_poor baby_

_baby_. it's nothing, but it has kyungsoo biting his lower lip nonetheless.

starrysoo☆:  
_Entertain me_

kimjgn8:  
_wonder when u became such a brat_

starrysoo☆:  
(Ù w Ú)

kimjgn8:  
_tonight_

he's not asking him for a meet-up is he?

starrysoo☆:  
_?_

kimjgn8:  
_entertaining u. tonight_  
_ my lunch break's almost over but by 9.00_  
_ i'll be free_

his fingers hover above the screen.

starrysoo☆:  
_I_  
_ Okay_

kimjgn8:  
_if u want. and u're ready_  
_ send me a pic_  
_ and i'll be yours for the night._

kyungsoo can't wait for tonight.

(that also means he has to do his assignments now instead of later, but that's alright.)

* * *

  
baekhyun taught him that a good angle for a selca is to take it from above, and tilt your head just so. but he never taught him about body angles, because the focus here is not on his face. he and kimjgn8 still has an unspoken deal of not showing their faces just yet, thus concealing their identity.

it had taken kyungsoo a whole hour before he figured out what "send me a pic" meant, a red flush rising up his face faster than a bunny's hop. judging by the direction things are going, surely jongin hadn't meant a random pic of his dog or his books or his brother. no, definitely not.

what he hadn't figured out is _how _he should take that pic. none of all those porn videos taught him anything about taking one. he can perhaps ask baekhyun on how to got about this, but he's not ready to break it to his friends, about this. about kimjgn8, just yet.

there's a large mirror in his bathroom, and the lighting is good too but kyungsoo finds none of them is any help. every shot just seems wrong, if not awkward.

9:17 p.m. finds kyungsoo back on his bed, tip of a thumb between his nibbling teeth as he scrolls through a porn site, eyes skimming through their models catalogue just to get an idea of a pose. they're all too...suggestive. figures.

lying down, he rolls onto his right side. he catches sight of his reflection in the mirror beside his closet, his form on the bed sans his neck, head and face, noting his shirt ridding up again and he lets out a sigh. he's just about to pull the hem down until it strikes him that it might as well be food enough of a shot; just a pinch suggestive, and not too innocent either.

he rearranges his legs so his right thigh is brought forward, covering his left one. it paints a good picture, the light from the lamp on the bedstand highlighting his curves, yet casting just enough shadow to give the right amount of tease.

he takes a shot.

starrysoo☆:  
[photo]

kimjgn8:  
_got cosy alr i see_

starrysoo☆:  
_Yea_  
_ Hi_

kimjgn8:  
_U're nervous_

starrysoo☆:  
_Maybe_  
_ Idk_  
_ What do u think?_

kimjgn8:  
_cute_  
_ i think u're cute_

starrysoo☆:  
_Not abt me beign nervous!!!1!_  
_ *being_  
_ And I'm not nervous mind u_

kimjgn8:  
_then? what were u asking abt_

starrysoo☆:  
_U know what I was asking abt_

kimjgn8:  
_enlighten me_

starrysoo☆:  
_I won't talk to u anymore_  
_ After all the hardships u put me through (u ^ u )_

kimjgn8:  
_the pic? u want to know what i think abt ur pic?_  
_ i'll show u what i think._

kimjgn8:  
[photo]

kyungsoo taps on it, heart pumping as it downloads, and when it fills up his screen-- his breath hitches.

it's a shot of a naked torso down to the tops of a pair of strong thighs, leaning against a cushioned bedframe at a slanted angle just so the creases of abs are pronounced. yet they are not what sent tingles shooting throughout his body, no, it's what's below.

kimjgn8 is sporting a pair of maroon-coloured boxers, the front tenting just the slightest bit; appendage half-hard.

kyungsoo's thighs clench.

they've never gone this far, exchanging photos, he doesn't know why. what he does know is-- he's not going back.

kimjgn8:  
_u okay there?_

starrysoo☆:  
_Yaeh_

kimjgn8:  
_too much?_

starrysoo☆:  
_No, no_  
_ You're good_  
_ I mean_  
_ I'm good_

kimjgn8:  
_my good boy._

starrysoo☆:  
_Foul_

kimjgn8:  
_but u like it_  
_ i've known u enough, little one_  
_ u like praises_

starrysoo☆:  
_You hv no proof_

kimjgn8:  
_why else would u go thr all that 'hardship' just for a pic?_

kyungsoo whimpers, sinking low into his pillow.

kimjgn8:  
_u want to please_  
_ sweet, sweet omega_

starrysoo☆:  
_kim.._

kimjgn8:  
_i'd treat u so good_  
_ ~entertain~ u, like no one has done bfor_  
_ only if u let me_

he makes sure the door is locked, the curtains drawn close before he hops back onto bed, breath shuddering in the silence of his bedroom as he takes his phone again.

starrysoo☆:  
_Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's rly short isn't it >< but i hope i can get a feedback or two! tell me what u think? ówò


	3. good texts

ten minutes. ten minutes and a few words are what it takes for kimjgn8 to have him dazed, have him trying to breathe properly through his nose.

and now kyungsoo has a hand down to his crotch already, rubbing the swollen tent with every word he drinks from the screen.

kimjgn8:  
love the slope btwn ur tiny waist and hips  
i bet ur ass is wide, luscious just like ur thighs  
are they, soo?

starrysoo☆:  
Maybe

kimjgn8:  
they are. want to put my hands on ur thighs  
and trail my fingers up, sneak them under ur tiny little boy shorts

kyungsoo whimpers. he can almost *feel* the other man, little tingles rising up the length of his sensitive inner thighs and making their way to the back, the ghost of kim's fingers carving a hot path. knees drawn up, he doesn't realise his legs parting to a lewd splay.

kimjgn8:  
grab ur supple ass, just feeling u up, spread em apart

starrysoo☆:  
Kim  
I'm harf

kimjgn8:  
r u touching urself, angel?

he has to take a moment to recollect what little piece of coherency he has left to actually breathe, and type out a response.

starrysoo☆:  
Yes

kimjgn8:  
good. me too  
i can just imagine u on the bed, that small hand working urself up

starrysoo☆:  
Wanna come, plesae  
Help me kim  
*please

kimjgn8:   
take off your shorts

in a haste he does as told, throwing the offending garment somewhere beside the bed, quickly forgotten as he resumes his original position. the hem of his shirt is pushed up to below peaked nipples, a hand trailing down the smooth expanse of his stomach and abdomen down to his cock.

starrysoo☆:  
They're off

kimjgn8:   
is it cold?

starrysoo☆:  
No  
I'm warm realwarm allover

kimjgn8:  
oh soo, baby. i'll help u get rid of that heat  
i hope u're stroking ur cock rn

starrysoo☆:  
Already

kimjgn8:  
but are u doing it like i would?

an image of a bigger, rougher hand replacing his smaller, pale ones to take over flashes through his mind. his dick gives a twitch and he picks up the pace, struggling to type with one hand.

starrysoo☆:  
How

kimjgn8:  
i'd trail a path from the base up the tip. rub the pink head, dig my finger into ur slit

a copious amount of pre come leaks from his cock as kyungsoo does as he reads, jaw dropping to let out a hoarse whimper. his slick wets the duvet but he couldn't care less.

kimjgn8:  
close my hand around ur cock to stroke u  
bet u're small enough to fit snug in my palm

starrysoo☆:  
Ys im   
Small want yo u to squeez me  
Hnnh fuck

kimjgn8:  
fuck, soo

starrysoo☆:  
Kim i'm wet

kimjgn8:  
where baby? tell me where u're wet

starrysoo☆:  
Both  
Fromt and back

kimjgn8:  
fuck, fuc  
god, soo i wish i can see u

he probably doesn't mean it seriously but kyungsoo's mind tells him to be *good*, and the rush of blood all over his body has his hips jerking. he wants kim to see him, to see what effect he has on him, how fucking hot he makes him feel, and it's enough to have him hastily opening the camera and angling it between his legs down below, and snaps a shot.

*sent*.

kimjgn8:  
oh fuc fuck fucc soo wtf  
god i'm so fuckng hard u hv no fucking idea

starrysoo☆:  
Show me  
Pls pl s pls ps

kimjgn8:  
[photo]

and kyungsoo has never been so thankful for having so many pillows, that he can turn his face into whenever, as he muffles a loud moan at the sight of kim's rock hard cock in his big hand. he leaks copious amounts of slick onto the duvet and he would've been fussing about a dirty bed if he's not so drunk on want; on lust.

kimjgn8:  
baby, shit

starrysoo☆:  
Want i t  
Want it kim

kimjgn8:  
i can just fckig imagine u on ur knees begging

the hand on his cock goes faster, the other sneaking lower to fondle his balls. be feels them grow tight just as he starts to choke out whimpers, the thought of going down on his knees for cock so, so horribly tempting.

he tells kim that yes, yes fuck, he'd beg, he'd beg 'till he gets it, want it on his cheek, in his mouth, in--

kyungsoo comes with a muffled moan, barely making out the text on his phone.

kimjgn8:  
[photo]  
came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, a lot of stuff happened and i'm not sure i'm good to write again, so this is a bit i can afford for now ._.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is either but hopefully it'll work somehow whoops
> 
> i'm @_honeyluca on twitter


End file.
